


The Way You Make Me Feel

by lullabelle_moon



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 1940s, Anal Sex, Captain America: The First Avenger, Drinking, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Underage Sex, WAR ERA STUCKY, drunk Bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 17:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7181780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lullabelle_moon/pseuds/lullabelle_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has been drinking and has a few things he needs to tell Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Way You Make Me Feel

Bucky drained the bottle and wiped his mouth. He looked around at the others as they laughed and felt his world grow quiet; he didn't feel a part of the group, didn't want to be there. He ran the pad of his thumb across the lip of the bottle and climbed to his feet; Steve was in his room, he'd declined the beers and headed up a few hours before and Bucky was regretting not joining him. He made his way away from the group slowly, his head spinning from the drink and his legs already feeling heavy.  
"Hey Barnes?"  
He turned around,  
"What?"  
"Where you going?"  
He rubbed his face and pointed toward the door,  
"Need to s-see someone."  
"Got yourself a dame on the go?"  
Bucky saluted; losing his balance slightly and grabbing a table as the men roared with laughter. He took a breath and headed from the pub; leaning against the wall outside and pushing his hand through his hair before heading up to Steve's room.

The door was open when he got there; Steve often left it that way. He leant against the frame and watched him for a moment before clearing his throat. Steve looked up,  
"Buck?"  
Bucky couldn't help his smile at his friend before walking into the room; closing the door behind him as he did,  
"The guys missed you downstairs."  
Steve smirked and dropped the papers he was reading,  
"I'm sure they survived."  
Bucky snorted,  
"That they did."  
He walked further into the room and leant against the chest of drawers,  
"All thanks to Captain 'merica."  
The words slurred and he shook his head slightly,  
"Had a few yourself?"  
Bucky shrugged; picking up a handkerchief from the top of the drawers and running in through his fingers,  
"Got something on your mind, pal?"  
Bucky smirked to himself; dropping the handkerchief back down and rubbing his nose,  
"They're all...talking about those girls. Those girls, Steve. God those girls."  
He rubbed his eyes with the heels of his hands and sighed,  
"God damn it Steve."  
He hadn't noticed him leaving the bed; not until the hand touched his arm,  
"Let's get you some water yeah?"  
Bucky pushed him back gently,  
"You don't get it."  
He looked him up and down,  
"They're all down there...girls are...flocking. Like birds. Just...they love the uniform you know?"  
He looked down at himself; pushing his hands down his front,  
"S'the uniform I swear."  
He stumbled back and grabbed the wall,  
"Buck?"  
Bucky stopped and looked at him; taking him in,  
"Everything's different now."  
He stepped closer; losing his footing and tripping. Steve caught him and laughed,  
"How much did you have?"  
He stood him straight and cupped the back of his head with one hand as the other gripped his arm,  
"Good thing you didn't go after those girls eh? They'd be the ones carrying you home."  
He grinned but Bucky only groaned and pushed him back,  
"You don't get it, Steve. You don't get it."  
He walked past him,  
"Buck, what are you-"  
"Those girls mean nothing. None of them. When-when I'm with them. When I kiss them..."  
He rubbed his face,  
"You're supposed to want to kiss them. And I don't. When I kiss them I feel...nothing."  
Steve shifted on his feet and looked down. Bucky sniffed,  
"Do you-do you remember? The first time? That night?"  
He stepped closer,  
"We were 16...tell me you remember."  
Steve met his eye; his heart hammering in his chest,  
"Course I do."  
Bucky nodded; lifting his hand slowly to press it against Steve's cheek,  
"What I felt...what we..."  
He met his eye,  
"What we felt...that's how I want to feel when I kiss them."  
Steve swallowed; still not used to meeting Bucky's eye so easily. Bucky's tongue flicked out to wet his lips and he stepped even closer, his hand moving to cup the back of Steve's neck,  
"Nothing's ever felt as good as when we were together."  
Steve glanced down at Bucky's lips; remembering the way they felt, remembering that night under the blankets. Bucky had been teasing him, tickling him and making him laugh before straddling his hips and pinning his arms above his head; making him beg for freedom. Steve had spat the words out between breathy laughs; only Bucky wasn't laughing anymore. He was staring down at him, his face unreadable before he leant down and closed the gap between them. Steve remembered every single detail of that night exactly; he remembered his lips perfectly, chapped yet soft as they pressed against his. No matter how many nights they spent together after, he went back to that night over and over- the kisses moving from lips to necks; wet lips trailing down warm skin as they explored one another slowly.  
"Steve?"  
He blinked; coming back to the room,  
"Yeah?"  
Bucky's voice dropped; Steve could smell the alcohol on his breath, he could feel the warmth against his skin and he ached. His body moved without him thinking; his hands coming to rest on Bucky's hips as his eyes shut. He felt as though time stood still; like he was frozen solid until Bucky's lips were finally pressing against his; the man's hands finding their way into his hair and holding him in place. Steve couldn't breathe; couldn't think. He felt drunk, drunk on the feel of the man, drunk on the taste of him as Bucky pushed his tongue into his willing mouth. His brain suddenly woke up at the taste of beer and he pushed Bucky back gently,  
"Stop...stop."  
Bucky looked at him; hurt etched across his face,  
"Why?"  
Steve looked at him and slid his hands slowly down Bucky's arms,  
"I can't."  
Bucky's face tightened and he scoffed,  
"Unbelievable."  
He pulled away from him,  
"Buck-"  
"It's fine Steve. Forget it."  
He stumbled back slightly; wiping his mouth before scoffing,  
"I'm sure if my name was Peggy it wouldn't matter so much eh?"  
He grabbed the door handle; about to leave only to be spun around and slammed against the wood as Steve kissed him hard. He fisted his hands in Steve's shirt; his breath catching as he gave in to the kiss, pulling him impossibly close as though he were trying to forge them into one. Lust coursed through his veins; setting his body alight as Steve pulled away slowly; pressing their foreheads together and running his fingertips slowly over the soft hairs at the top of Bucky's neck,  
"Buck...there is no one on this planet. No one...that I care about more than you."  
Bucky opened his eyes slowly; losing himself in the blue of Steve's,  
"You don't want me though?"  
Steve groaned; a sound that came deep from his chest and rippled through Bucky,  
"I can't tell you how much I want you. It's killing me stopping you right now."  
"So why-?"  
"You're drunk. It's not right."  
Bucky closed his eyes again and smirked,  
"Always the good guy ain't you Steve?"  
Steve let out a breathy laugh; he moved his hands up to cup the man's face; stroking his cheeks with his thumbs gently.  
"Guess I just respect you too much."  
He sighed and kissed Bucky's forehead before stepping back,  
"Come on. You can sleep it off in here."  
Bucky rubbed his face; his skin still burning, the ache still remaining,  
"I don't...I don't want to sleep."  
He moved forward to get to Steve again only to have his wrists grabbed,  
"Buck...come on man."  
Bucky looked at him; his face completely serious,  
"I love you."  
Steve swallowed,  
"Buck-"  
"Say you love me. I know you do, Steve. I know you do."  
Steve lowered Bucky's arms so they were by his sides,  
"More than anything."  
Bucky nodded and pulled his arms free; rubbing his nose and walking toward the bed where he collapsed onto his back,  
"Rooms spinning."  
He laughed as he said it then lifted his head,  
"I drank too much, Stevie"  
Steve watched him from his position leaning against the door,  
"Yeah."  
He looked down at his hands as Bucky sat up slowly to pull his jacket off. He struggled with the sleeve and groaned; Steve sighed,  
"Come here."  
He walked over and helped him out of the jacket before kneeling between his legs to untie his shoes,  
"You shouldn't be the one saving me."  
"I'm helping you into bed it's hardly saving you."  
Bucky collapsed back again; slinging his arm over his face,  
"Meant to be my job."  
Steve watched for a few minutes as Bucky fell asleep; resting his elbows on his knees and rubbing his face before standing up and manoeuvring the sleeping man further onto the bed. He sat beside him and watched silently for a few moments before reaching forward slowly and brushing his hair back,  
"I do you know...I love you."  
He leant down and pressed a kiss to his temple before sitting back up and moving to stand; only to freeze as Bucky gripped his wrist,  
"Stay with me."  
He glanced down at him; Bucky looked up to meet his eye,  
"Please?"  
Steve smiled briefly and nodded,  
"Sure."  
He lay down beside him; Bucky rolling over and slinging his arm across Steve's middle and pushing his face into the crook of his neck before mumbling to himself as he lost consciousness. Steve wrapped his arms around him and stared at the ceiling until his own eyes began to droop and he fell asleep as well.

The room was still dark when he opened his eyes. He waited a moment; trying to remember exactly where he was, waiting for the headache he usually got when he finished off as many beers as he had the night before. He sat slowly and groaned before looking over to see Steve still asleep beside him. He reached over and ran his fingers through the man's hair before climbing from the bed,  
"Buck?"  
He looked down and fixed a smile to his face,  
"Didn't mean to wake you up."  
Steve sat up and yawned,  
"You're leaving?"  
Bucky sat back on the bed,  
"I was gonna slip out. Avoid any...awkwardness."  
Steve put his hand on the man's shoulder,  
"Last night-"  
"It's fine Steve."  
He waited for it; for Steve to drop his hand and to nod so he could leave.  
"Last night you-"  
"I meant it. Every word."  
Steve looked down and chewed his lip,  
"You can do better."  
He met Bucky's eye,  
"You know you can."  
Bucky stared at him before turning to face him properly,  
"Is that a joke?"  
As soon as Steve looked at him, Bucky knew he was gone, knew he was never going to be able to love anyone else as much as he loved Steve in that moment. He reached out and pressed his hand to Steve's face; stroking his cheek with his thumb,  
"You don't see it...you never saw it."  
"Saw what?"  
Bucky smiled at him,  
"How beautiful you are. I don't just mean...this. This change. I mean you. The you I've always seen...You're beautiful Steve. Prettier than any dame out there."  
Steve scoffed,  
"I think you're still drunk."  
Bucky was already pulling him closer,  
"I've never been more sober in my life."  
Bucky didn't even have a chance to finish his smirk before Steve's hands were in his hair and his tongue was in his mouth. He kissed him like his life depended on it; pulling him impossibly close and wrapping his arm around his neck; taking in Steve's taste, the feel of his lips, the push of his tongue against his as they moved in sync until Bucky had to pull away and gulp down air,  
"Holy shit."  
Steve pulled him back in,  
"Ain't seen nothing yet."  
Bucky gripped Steve's shirt and smiled into the kiss as he pushed him down into the pillows.

Steve didn't know what to do. His skin was on fire; sweat dripping slowly down his skin as he gripped the sheets and arched his back,  
"Oh....Christ Buck!"  
The man gripped his hips tightly; keeping him anchored to the bed as he sucked and licked him,  
"Buck...."  
One of his hands found Bucky's hair; tangling tightly until the man pulled away from him,  
"Steve...ow."  
He let go of his hair and held his hands up,  
"Sorry. Sorry...forgot about-"  
"The super strength?"  
Steve smirked and reached for Bucky, pulling him up to kiss him; wrapping his arms around the man's neck and his legs around his waist,  
"Good thing we have all day eh?"  
Steve frowned,  
"Why?"  
Bucky ran his thumb over Steve's bottom lip,  
"There's a lot more of you to explore than when you were sixteen."  
Steve looked at him for a moment then burst out laughing; throwing his head back as Bucky dissolved into laughter as well before pressing his lips to Steve's jaw,  
"It's a bit different than when we were 16, eh?"  
Bucky propped himself up and looked down at him,  
"Not to me..."  
He sighed and moved from his position between Steve's legs; kneeling beside him instead as Steve pulled himself into a sitting position,  
"Hey?"  
Bucky looked at him,  
"It was you that got me through it you know? Being in that place. Kept thinking 'gotta keep going, gotta remember who I am and get home...”  
He met Steve's eye,  
"I gotta get home to him. Got Stevie waitin for me."  
He chuckled to himself,  
"Didn't realise you didn't need me anymore."  
Steve smiled to himself and looked down before meeting his eye again,  
"I always need you Buck."  
He pulled him in,  
"And right now..."  
He kissed his jaw,  
"I need you."  
A kiss to his chin,  
"To keep doing what you were just doing."  
Bucky grinned; pushing him down again before returning to his position between Steve's legs,  
"Aye aye Captain."  
Steve rolled his eyes,  
"Yeah yeah."  
Bucky smiled at him and leant down,  
"I meant it you know...it's always you."  
Steve pushed his hand through Bucky's hair,  
"Always has, always will right?"  
Bucky pulled him in and kissed him; both falling straight back into their familiar routine; not even having to think about what they were doing, their hands moving quickly; eager to touch as much of each other as possible until Bucky pulled away,  
"I wanna be inside you."  
Steve nodded; desperate to have his lips again, groaning as Bucky pulled away completely and started sucking his two fingers before spitting on them,  
"Less than ideal but I'm thinking you don't have any oil or anything in here?"  
Steve shook his head,  
"No."  
Bucky looked down at him and grinned; his cock pulsing as lust spiked through him at the sight of Steve; skin covered in sweat and cock hard and thick against his stomach,  
"Christ almighty. I wanna photograph this. Keep it in a locket."  
Steve lifted his hips,  
"Come on Buck. Enough staring."  
Bucky chuckled; leaning down to kiss his lips quickly as he reached down to press his spit soaked fingers to Steve's hole,  
"Bossy."  
"Jerk-ah..."  
He arched his back as Bucky's finger pushed into him slowly,  
"There we go. You're okay..."  
Steve bit his lip; his head thrown back into the pillow and his hands twisted so tightly in the sheets his knuckles were white.  
"More."  
Bucky groaned and pushed another finger in slowly before working Steve open,  
"God...yeah...there."  
Bucky swallowed hard; the sheer image of Steve, now so big and strong being reduced to a sweating, moaning mess by his own hand was becoming too much to handle,  
"Ready?"  
Steve lifted his head and nodded,  
"Yeah. Yeah ready."  
Bucky swallowed and nodded again; leaning down to kiss him as he pulled his fingers free,  
"How do you wanna....do you wanna do it like before? Or you wanna-"  
He was cut off as Steve put his hand across his mouth,  
"I don't care....I just want you."  
Bucky surged forward; kissing him deeply and pulling his leg around his waist as he pushed the head of his cock slowly into Steve; making the man cry out and push his face into Bucky's neck,  
"Okay?"  
Steve let out a long breath and nodded; wrapping his legs around Bucky to urge him on. It didn't take long for them to settle into it; Steve panting into his mouth as Bucky moaned with each thrust. It was different than all the times when they were younger; Bucky so nervous he'd hurt Steve that he didn't dare move too much; that he curled his toes and gripped the sheets to keep from moving too fast or gripping him too tightly. This time though; this time he wasn't holding back; pounding into the man without stopping; biting his lips and scratching his nails along Steve's thigh. Both of them panting and groaning as they felt their orgasms building. The ominous crack of the headboard as Steve slammed his hand into it made them both jump,  
"Ho-holy shit."  
Steve looked up and then into Bucky's eyes,  
"You're telling me...don't stop."  
Bucky practically growled and picked up his pace; pounding into Steve until the man was trembling beneath him,  
"I'm gonna...Buck..."  
Bucky kissed him; his hand pushing between them to wrap around Steve's cock and stroke him, it took barely a minute of the action and Steve was coming with a shout of Bucky's name; thick ropes spurting across Bucky's fist and onto his stomach and chest. He clenched tightly around Bucky; making a choked moan slip from his lips as his own orgasm took over, filling Steve before he even had a chance to think. He collapsed against Steve; panting heavily,  
"Oh my god Buck."  
Bucky smiled; pressing a kiss to the man's chest before pulling out slowly,  
"Sorry Stevie."  
Steve laughed and clapped his shoulder before reaching over to grab his underwear and wipe his stomach clean,  
"Don't apologise."  
Bucky looked at him for a long moment,  
"What?"  
He shook his head,  
"Just...didn't think this would happen again."  
Steve frowned,  
"Regretting it?"  
Bucky smirked,  
"No. No not regretting it...are you?"  
Steve pushed him down and curled up to him; finding it harder than before given his new size,  
"I love you Bucky."  
Bucky wrapped his arms around him tightly and closed his eyes,  
"I love you too punk."  
He sighed and wet his lips,  
"I didn't mean what I said about....about Peggy. I don't-if you want her then-"  
"Hey..."  
Steve sat up,  
"I'm here with you...what I feel with...for you...it's different. Them out there they'll hate us for it but...but I'm here with you."  
Bucky nodded; reaching up to cup Steve's face,  
"Mom always said you were the sweetest boy in Brooklyn...guess that makes me lucky to have you in my life eh?"  
Steve grinned; looking down and leaning into the warmth of Bucky's touch,  
"You'll always have me. No matter what happens."  
He looked at Bucky,  
"Always."  
Bucky smiled at him and leant in to kiss his lips,  
"We have the rest of the day to ourselves."  
Steve nodded,  
"I really missed you Buck."  
Bucky kissed the tip of Steve's nose and pulled him back down,  
"I'm not going anywhere."  
Steve wrapped his arms around the man and buried his nose into his neck,  
"Not without you."  
He kissed Steve's head,  
"I promise."  
Steve closed his eyes and smiled at the man's words,  
"Til the end of the line right?"  
Bucky laughed and gripped him tightly,  
"That's right buddy."  
He closed his eyes as well; breathing a contented sigh,  
"Til the end of the line."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever Stucky fic and so I am so sorry if it's rubbish. I am terrified about posting this so any and all feedback is very very welcome. Also I have never written this era so I am sorry if it doesn't make sense. You can find me on Tumblr if you wish though, at Doodleloodle.tumblr.com :) Thank you for reading!


End file.
